Hello, shooting star
by Rooss
Summary: •Drabble• —Busco a papá. / Esporádica, como él fue. Veloz, como él al nadar. Brillante, como la sonrisa que le heredó. Sus sueños nuevamente florecen porque ha esperado tanto por volver a verlo y decirle hola. [•Rin-centric•RinHaru leve•] Reto: Recuerdos de la Niñez.


**Título:** _Hello, shooting star_

 **Autor:** Rooss

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni. La historia es lo único que me pertenece.

 **Extensión:** 495 palabras(según Word)

 **Notas:** No sé que decir, solo que me gustó mucho el resultado de este reto. Al usar a Rin y pensar en él, me adentré en dos dilemas cotidianos. Los fantasmas de su pasado, y por supuesto, su padre. Al final terminé mezclando ambos pero como no quería hacer nada Angst, al finalmente me decidí por otra temática. *Seeh, ni yo misma me entiendo :v * , espero que al leer se capte la idea.

 **Inspiración: _Ao Haru Ride OST Soundtrack 再会_** (el link del soundtrack lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil en la parte de FIC'S PLAYLIST. Sugiero que lo escuchen, escribí el drabble oyéndolo y me dio mucha paz...y llanto (?) :v

 **Advertencia:** RinHaru implícito, muy poco la verdad. Rin es la... _*risas*_ bueno, ya lo entenderán.

 **Agradecimiento:** Gracias a mi ** _waifu Sugey_ ** por betearme esta cosa cursi. TE AMO MAI LOVE.

 **|| AVISO ||** _Este fanfiction participa en el_ Reto: "Recuerdos de la Niñez" perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi swim Club.

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **H** ello, shooting star_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _I._**

 ** _._**

— ¿Hoy tampoco?

.

Cada tarde, en la mesa de madera, hay dos pequeñas tazas de chocolate caliente, cada una con dos turrones de azúcar. Y cada tarde la respuesta es la misma por parte de su nuera. El chocolate se enfría. Las risas se esfuman . Rin dice que se las llevó el mar, mismo que se llevó a papá. Justo ahora él no necesita permanecer en Iwatobi, donde cada que pasa por el mar le inunda la tristeza; por eso han ido a casa de Kyou, una casita en medio del campo.

.

 ** _II._**

 ** _._**

— ¿Puedo pasar?

.

Sentado sobre la cama se encuentra su ensombrecido nieto. El niño que pesó tres kilos y doscientos gramos, y que recuerda haber sido, el día de su nacimiento, la adoración más grande de Toraichi. El mismo niño que ahora observa las estrellas con inmaculada añoranza y tristeza. No sabe qué busca. Es pequeño después de todo y a su abuela le preocupa que en vez de estar corriendo sonriente por el campo, como solía hacerlo en cada visita, ahora esté así. Con las piernas contraídas, abrazándolas, buscando ese calor paternal que no volverá.

.

—Traje chocolate; con dos turrones…

.

—No quiero —Kyou no insiste más.

.

— ¿Qué miras en el cielo, cariño?

.

—Busco a papá —El borde de sus ojos está por soltar lágrimas—. Pero no lo encuentro —finaliza, quebrándose—. Papá dijo… —suena la nariz—que cuando me sintiera triste, lo buscara en el cielo, que él estaría ahí.

.

 ** _III._**

 ** _._**

Rin lo busca cada noche, añorando encontrarlo. Ve un montón de puntos, con el paso de los días, aun permaneciendo encerrado en esa habitación, comienza a fijarse de que esos forman una línea y que se entrelazan entre sí. Siempre ha sido malo dibujando, pero cada noche cuando todos duermen vuelve a mirar a la ventana y con una libreta y una pluma empieza a dibujar las estrellas que hay en el cielo. Pero ninguna se asemeja a papá.

.

Hasta que sus ojos, ya cansados de tanto llorar, la encuentran. Esporádica, como él fue. Veloz, como él al nadar. Brillante, como la sonrisa que le heredó. Dejando una tenue línea de su paso por el cielo, como sus brazadas removiendo el agua. Sus sueños nuevamente florecen porque ha esperado tanto por volver a verlo y decirle _hola._

 _._

—H-Hola…—con voz temblorosa y lágrimas que bañan su sonrisa—, estrella fugaz.

.

 ** _IV._**

 ** _._**

La visita inesperada de Rin a su departamento en Tokio no parece incomodarle ya ahora que se ha detenido a verlo con curiosidad. La sonrisa de él, mientras mira las estrellas, no está bañada de lágrimas esta vez. Sus ojos poseen un brillo intenso, y hay cierta melancolía en su rostro que a Haru le anima a preguntar.

.

— ¿Rin, qué miras? —el susodicho suelta una risita, viendo los dos turrones que flotan en su bebida.

.

—A mi _viejo_

 _._

 ** _[Rin]_**

 ** _._**

Desde aquél día, en algún lugar, él está ahí; riendo, llorando y brillando para mí. Ese viejo…

.

 _"…_ _mi estrella fugaz"_

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"** , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

.

* * *

 ** _Información que no importa (?) :v_**

 ** _-_** Según _High Speed!_ , Kyou Matsuoka es el nombre de la abuela de Rin, mientras que Toraichi Matsuoka es el nombre de su padre.

 _ **N** otas:_

Bueno, ahora entenderán porque no quise poner en las notas de arriba " _Rin es la estrella ahora"_ xDDD

Bien, como dije arriba, quise usar algo simbólico en la vida de Rin, y quién mas que su padre sin embargo no lo quise volver un recuerdo doloroso. bueno, quise tomar _"la pérdida de su padre"_ y darle un giro, aferrándose a su recuerdo pero no de una manera triste, sino feliz. Y salió esto. Me costó haha no soy de escribir cosas cortas pero me alegra haber escrito este pedacito de sentimientos hacia Rin.

Espero les haya gustado, y haber cumplido con los requerimientos del reto, sino pos me mato :v

¡Gracias!

l

l

l

v

No me manoseen ;-;


End file.
